creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny- Part 3 (The Epic Adventures of Nick Fanon!/Transcript)
Bagel: We need lots of people so we can defeat Mewtwo! Chrome: Ok! (dials a number on a telephone) (10 minutes and 12 seconds later) Chrome: Their here! Lord Zorgu: Why did I let you talk me into this... RACK: AHAHAHAHA! Professor Carrotstien: RACK! STOP BEING ANNOYING! (as usual) Chrime: ...I will destroy you all after this.. Guy-Y: This is stupid... Chrome: Stop complaining! Mewtwo: THIS WAY! THIS WAY! THIS IS WHERE THEY ARE HIDING! ATTACK! Homestar Runner: NO! (A Metapod attacks Bagel) Bagel: GRRR! Mewtwo: AGAIN! AGAIN! Hagel: (to Bagel) Booga! Booga hooga! Bagel: Huh? Alright! CHARGE! (Sees every villain except RACK left) Bagel: Well, RACK! CHARGE! RACK: AHAHAHA! (rams into Mewtwo) Mewtwo: You disappoint me... (kicks RACK away) RACK: IM FLYING!!!!!!! (hits a wall and explodes) Mewtwo: EVERYONE OF YOU, ATTACK THE GROUND! Bagel: OH NO! (All of the Pokèmon attack the ground) Bagel: NO! (The ground cracks into multiple platforms and there is lava under the platforms) Mewtwo: EMBOAR! ATTACK! (Emboar shoots fire at Chrome) Chrome: OW! Bagel: CHROME! Chrome: NO! (falls off a platform) Chrome: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Everybody: CHROME! Mewtwo: Your next. EMBOAR! USE HEAT CRASH! (Emboar sends a giant fireball at Bagel, but only blasts him onto another platform) Chrome: (climbs back up) I WON'T GIVE UP! Everybody: YAY! Chrome: EMBOAR! I WILL DESTR- Wait a minute... I reconize you... Bagel: They all look the same! Chrome: I know, but this one is special, I feel something about it... Emboar: Emb? Emboar?! Chrome: FIROAR!!!! Firoar: EMB! Chrome: FIROAR! USE FLAME CHARGE! Firoar: EMMMM.... BOAR! (launches fire at Mewtwo) Mewtwo: GRRR! Bagel: (jumps on the platforms and goes to the platform where everybody else is) FIROAR! Use Heat Crash! Firoar: EM.... BOAR! (launches a giant fireball at Mewtwo) Mewtwo: (almost falls off) Invader Rob: POKEMON! ATTACK MEWTWO AND PUSH HIM OFF! HE'S BEEEN TREATING YOU LIKE SLAVES! YOU ARE SLAVES TO HIM! NOW ATTACK! (All of the Pokemon attack Mewtwo) Mewtwo: (falls off) THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! IF I DIE, YOUR DIEING WITH ME! (Mewtwo shakes the platforms) Bagel: WOAH! (the platforms crack in half and Firoar is on the other side) Chrome: FIROAR! Wha-what are you doing?! Firoar: Em... Emboar emb... Chrome: Firoar! No... (grabs a translator) Firoar: I'm sorry, Chrome... I have to do this... I have to sacrifice myself n order to save all of you! Chrome: (tear drops) NO! DON'T DO IT! Firoar: (jumps off the platform) Chrome: FIROAR!!!! (The ground goes back to way it was, all of the Pokemon are Un-hypnotized and the world is normal again) Everybody: YAY! (It shows the villains in a secret base watching them) Villains: Booo... Chrome: (on the ground) Bagel: Chrome... I know it's hard, but come on. Chrome: (tear drops) (a noise from below is heard) Firoar: EM! Chrome: What the... Firoar: (breaks the ground and comes to the surface) Chrome: FIROAR!! Firoar: EMBOAR!!!!!! Chrome: Wait, what's that? (Mewtwo is crawling back up) Mewtwo: (cough cough) (wheeze) Ugh... I will destroy you all... Bagel: ... (kicks Mewtwo back in the hole) Mewtwo: DDAAAAANNNG IIITTTT!!!!!!!!!! Chrome: COME ON! LET'S GO TO THE POKEMON CENTER! (everybody goes to the Pokemon Center) (Big bold words in the sky say "The End") (Credits roll) (After the credits) ????: What?! My greatest creation has been killed? (The screen pans to ????, who is Giovanni) Giovanni: Team Rocket... We have a suprise awaiting the fanon creatures... ("The End?" is shown)